The Games Side Story
by Yuen
Summary: Side stories to my other fic, The Games. Story 1 - The characters all get paired up. Yuugi has four guys after his love! Jyounouchi has three! Pairings may be a little.... unusual. Yaoi/Yuri. Story 2- Yami Malik thinks about Malik. One sided YM/M. Yaoi
1. Crazy, Crazy Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! 

I wanted to make up for the lack of humor in the last chapter(and the next chapter too) of 'The Games' so I devised this side story! The basis for this are the pairings hinted at in the last chapter.   
Actually has no bearing on the actual fic whatsoever, so I posted it apart. So, enjoy! 

Warning: Yaoi Yuri Normal all at their peak! And some of the pairings might be a little.... unusual. 

The Games Side Story    
Lost Souls : Crazy, Crazy Love!   


Yami: Okay, Yuen, I want to get this clear. I - LOVE - YUUGI! And if you ever write him in any other pairings - *evil glint* You. Die. 

Yuen: Eep. 

Jyounouchi: Yami! But you're like, his other half! Meaning, you're him! How can you love yourself?! Yuugi however, has practically declared that he loves me, as in volume 24. I hereby quote his exact words : "Jyounouchi-kun .... I like you so much!" 

Yami: With *tears* in his eyes! 

Jyounouchi: Yeah, and that means he loves me all the more! 

Yami: *outraged* I am his other half! The other half to his soul! He'll never be whole without me! We're like, as in the Chinese saying ' The two halves of the mirror join again ', meaning two halves of a soul join together in holy matrimony! 

Otogi: Wait a minute! You haven't heard my say yet! 

Yami Malik: *eyes dangerous* And me. 

Yami, Jyounouchi: Otogi...... Evil Malik..... NOT YOU TOO?! 

Yuugi: Oh my, I never knew I was this popular. 

Y,J,O,YM: Yuugi! Tell us the truth! Who do you love?! 

Yuugi: *shyly* Well...... I don't really know at this time..... 

Yami Malik: Well, that means you're still free~! 

Otogi: *kneels down on one knee with a bouquet of flowers in one hand* Yuugi, will you marry me? 

Y, J, YM : !! 

Yuugi: *blush* Otogi-kun..... I....... 

Yami: Nooooooooooo! *latches onto Yuugi's arm* Yuugi, you belong to me! 

Yuugi: *blush* Yami~ 

Jyounouchi: No! *latches onto the other arm* Yuugi, I have always loved you, and you me! You know that! 

Yuugi: *blush* Jyounouchi-kun! 

Yami Malik: I know I've been evil, but Yuugi......Won't you give me a chance?! 

Yuugi: !! 

Otogi: I love you, Yuugi! *latches onto Yuugi's leg* Don't leave me! 

Yami Malik: I'll never let you go, Yuugi! *latches onto the other leg* 

Yuugi: Ano..... Minna-san..... 

Y, J, O, YM : Choose! 

Yuugi: *blush* But I can't~~~~ 

Yuugi then wished that he had never said it, because the four began pulling at his limbs, using Yuugi as a rope, all of one them yelling : "Yuugi is MINE!" Luckily, he was saved by Mai and Honda. 

Mai: Jyounouchi~ 

Honda: Jyounouchi! 

Yuugi and his admirers: !! 

Mai: *latch onto Jyounouchi* Jyounouchi, I love you, I always have, will you be my boyfriend?! 

Honda: Jyounouchi, I've always been your friend, now I want to be more than your friend, I love you, I want to be with you, Jyounouchi! *latch onto Jyounouchi* 

Jyounouchi: I'm sorry, Mai, Honda, I love only .... *mouth is clamped shut by the other three* 

Other three: Yes, yes, you can have him! Best of luck! *throws Jyounouchi to Mai and Honda, who begin fighting over him like two shark fighting for prey* *thinks* Good, one suitor down! 

Yuugi: Ano, you can let go of me now. I've decided. 

Y, O, YM : *tense up, as if Yuugi's going to decide if they're going to live or die* 

Yuugi: *takes a deep breath* Yami. 

Yami's face looks like the gods have declared him the God of Games, while Otogi and Yami Malik look like they have been dropped directly into the seventh hell. 

Yami: Yuugi, Yuugi! *hugs Yuugi tearfully* I knew it! 

Yami Malik, Otogi: *cry into each other's shouder* Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~~~ 

Yuugi: I love you Yami. ^_^ 

Yami: Yuugi! I love you! 

The two kiss, and start making out there and then. 

Yami Malik: *holds up two bottles of XO* Come, friend, let us drink our sorrows away! T_T 

Otogi: Aye, comrade, for we have lost in the battle of love, which renders our hearts sad and wary of the future! T_T *grasp one bottle and gulps the XO down* 

Meanwhile...... 

Bakura: Ryou..... Only now do I realise how much you mean to me....... 

Ryou: Yami...... 

Bakura: Ryou..... *softly* I love you...... Will you accept me? 

Ryou: *clasp his Yami's hands in his* Yami...... Of course..... I will...... 

Bakura: Ryou...... 

Ryou: Yami...... 

The two kiss, and make an example of Yami and Yuugi. 

At the side, Shizuka is sighing. 

Shizuka: That was so _sweet!___

Mokuba: Yeah. 

Shizuka: Don't you think, that we should like to do that sometime? 

Mokuba: Of course. ^_^ When I grow up though. 

Shizuka: *huggles Mokuba* Why wait until you've grown up? Why not do it, say,_ now_?! 

Mokuba: Umph! *as Shizuka kisses him* Didn't know you love small kids.... 

Shizuka and Mokuba - Relived of their brothers' constant protection, they vent their passion on each other. 

Speaking of brothers..... 

Mai: Jyounouchi! *pulls on Jyounouchi's right arm* 

Honda: Jyounouchi! *pulls on Jyounouchi's left arm* 

Jyounouchi: Yuugi! T_T Why did you choose Yami?! 

Kaiba: Jyounouchi...... 

Mai and Honda tense up at the appearance of another potential rival. 

Kaiba: Jyonouchi.....! I...... I need you so much!!! *pulls Jyounouchi close and kisses him* 

Mai, Honda: !!!!!!!! 

Jyounouchi: ~~? 

Kaiba: Jyounouchi..... I love you..... Be my boyfriend? 

Jyounouchi: *melt* I.... I.... 

Kaiba: I know..... You love Yuugi..... I can give you time to recover from your lost love.... And perhaps..... *softly* Find some in me....... 

Mai, Honda: No! Jyounouchi! You hate him! 

Jyounouchi: ..... *softly* I'm not entirely sure of that now..... 

Kaiba: So....? 

Jyounouchi: Kaiba..... Yuugi is gone..... There's no use mourning...... *hugs Kaiba* .... Yes..... 

Kaiba: *hugs Jyounouchi back* 

Mai, Honda: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 

Kaiba and Jyounouchi start doing some very indecent things to each other. Mai and Honda drop to the floor and cry. 

Meanwhile...... 

As Shadi is now given up to Wu Kong, and Bakura is already making love to Ryou..... The next possible candidate is of course..... RISHID! 

Yuen: Oh, I'm evil, I really am.... *a little tipsy from too much XO* 

Malik and Rishid are already making out. Never mind that Rishid is 35 years old, hey, he remained unmarried for that long, right? And Malik so needs someone older to protect him and love him! 

Meanwhile...... 

Shadi and Wu Kong look at each other. Shadi steps towards Wu Kong, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Shadi: You know you want me. 

Wu Kong: *blush* Whatwhatwhat what do you mean?! *steps back* 

Shadi: You know what I mean. *takes another step foward* 

Wu Kong: *backed up on the wall* Shadi, I'm not sure if....! 

Shadi: Not sure? I'll make you sure. *kisses Wu Kong deeply* 

Wu Kong: ~~~~ *relaxes after a while and begin kissing back* 

Soon, they are in positions very similiar to the other couples already on the floor. 

Yami Malik: *leer* *drunk* Otogi..... *hic*..... Now that I look clearly at you..... *hic*...... you're really very attractive... *hic*..... know that? 

Otogi: *also drunk**giggle* And you're so sexy too, babe..... *hic* 

Yami Malik: Well then.... *hic* ...Shall we....? 

Otogi: *hic* You're just so hot, why not? *hic* Het, that rhymed! *giggle* 

Yami Malik and Otogi start to strip each other. 

Honda: Aaaaaaarrrggghhhhh! Since I can't have Jyounouchi! *glares at Mai* I suppose _you'll_ do! 

Mai: *bat eyelashes at Honda* Well, why not? I'm really sexy you know! You like me! 

Not wasting another word, they go down on the floor and start to rock and roll. 

Anzu: What about me?! 

Isis: *sigh* We're the only ones left now, so.... 

Anzu: Oh. *smile* Okay then! 

So they get down and start making out. 

Yuen: And therefore, THE END! 

Yami: May I add, 'of this crazy, sadistic fic which has no point whatsoever!'. 

Yuen: Bingo! ^_^   


P.S. Please review! 

P.P.S. As to the next chapter of The Games, I swear! Upon my honour as a dueler, I mean, fan fiction writer, I shall make them happy, and romance shall blossom! 

P.P.P.S. You surely didn't think I would torture them like that if I hadn't had a happy ending in mind for them. I LOVE happy endings!! 

P.P.P.P.S. Please read and review The Games too! My reviews seem to be getting less! 


	2. Ying and Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 

Okay, I'm not a Yami Malik/Malik fan, I'd rather put Malik with Bakura than that pyscho. But you know, this one night, having read the manga 32 and 33, I went to sleep.... And this... fic sprung up into my mind. It was completed in.... oh, I don't know, five minutes? Strange, considering there was a Malik/Rishid hint in manga 33.... But, well, so I typed it out and here it is - a side story to my other fic, The Games. Takes place after Lost Souls : Nightmares - Part Three. You can read that chapter if you want to understand this fic better. And remember to leave a review, thanks! ^_^ 

Malik Ishtar. 

That is your name, and I suppose it's mine too. We're the same person, as I'm the evil side of you. But we're also different. We have separate memories, separate ways of thinking, separate feelings. 

I am born of your hatred and despair. I am not you, and yet I am you. We are the same person, yet we have different identities. We are separate, but there is a bond between us, an unclassifiable bond; we're closer then any other couples can get, and yet we're are so distant. 

We're like Ying and Yang. Two different energies, the exact opposite of each other, like black and white, interlocking in a circle, and each containing a tiny bit of each other. 

You are Yang. Yang symbolises fire, the sun, positivity, life, light, all that is good. I am Ying. Ying symbolises water, the moon, negativity, death, darkness, all that is bad. And each of us contain a bit of each other.   
  
I bring out the tiny bit of Ying in you... And you... bring out the Yang in me. You are my fire, you are my light.... 

What took me so long to realize it? That... nightmare.... dream.... hallucination.... whatever it was, it was like a wake up call. I suddenly saw the two of us in a true light. 

I love you. I don't know why that is, I'm just.... in love with you. I guess it's natural, like with Yuugi and his Yami, and Bakura with his... We belong with each other, like Ying and Yang interlocking with each other, keeping the balance of the universe. 

I love you, I just don't know if you love me back. I've done wrong to you in the past, but the dream told me that you'd forgive me. I don't know if I deserve it. 

It's.... depressing, not knowing... Not knowing if you would reject me, or if you don't, whether I deseve it or not..... I want to find the answers.... But how? 

I look at Yami and Yuugi, and they look so happy. My heart wrenches when I think we could be like that. 

I want to know.... I want to know.... I can't bear not knowing. 

There's only one thing I know definitely. I love you. I'll love you forever, even if you reject me. 

Tomorrow, I tell you. Yes, tommorow. 

I love you, Malik. 

~Owari~ 

Yami Malik: That was.... short. 

Yuen: It's supposed to be short! Why else would I call it a side story?! 

Malik: Side stories aren't neccesarily short..... 

Yuen: Okay, so it's short, well, I thought of all this while I was in bed, and I was too tired to get up and write it down, and by next morning I forgotten a lot of it! 

Yami Malik: Yeah, and you had a hard time looking into this crazy mind of mine. 

Yuen: Yeah, why are you to psychotic?! I can't believe that you can possibly love anyone - Look what you did to Malik's father! 

Yami Malik: *eyes fill up with tears* I... I was too evil then.... And I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... *cry* Waahhhhh! 

Malik: Shh.... Shh.... It's all right.... I couldn't have been helped... *glares at Yuen* Now you've made my Yami cry! How evil can you get?! 

Yuen: *ingnores Malik* So now I've got that fic out of my system, I'll just go on writing the other chapter of The Games..... And remember, I WILL NOT WRITE A YAMI MALIK/MALIK FIC AGAIN!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?! 

Yami Malik: *sniffle* You are so cruel..... T_T 

Malik: Oh, don't cry, Yami, Yuen didn't mean it... * gives me a death glare* Did you? 

Yuen: *spooked out by Malik* Ehh he he heh... Um.... Anyway! *changes the topic quickly* Please review! 


End file.
